


Love at the end of a life

by Sonder78 (orphan_account)



Category: Unkn0wngame
Genre: I swear to fucking God do not read this, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sonder78
Summary: Don't.





	Love at the end of a life

**Author's Note:**

> Dw/Jo vore soulmate au

~jo~  
It's... Dark in here.  
I'm not sure why she decided to do it whole. Maybe it takes longer? Or maybe she... Likes it?  
I've been in it maybe 10 minutes before I notice something.  
Sam is still out there.  
Forest is talking to him. Maybe congratulating him for winning?  
No.  
I don't think so.  
He's yelling... And I can sense anger in his eyes.  
His beautiful eyes...  
I wonder how long this will take.  
~Sam~  
She put me through all that. For nothing?  
I lost my wife and children. The wife thing wasn't gonna last long anyways, but still.  
I don't even get a congratulations.  
Charlie is holding back tears, trying to get me into the car.  
Fuck that.  
I'm sick of this game. I don't even know why I joined.  
Forest's eyes darken  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH."  
"No."  
"NO?"  
"Fuck you."  
Forest smiles.  
"IF THATS WHAT YOU SAY."  
She grabs me.  
"No. No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, no, no, NO!"  
But it's too late.  
She's grabbing me, pulling me twords her mouth.  
I guess this game won't have a winner at all.  
~Jo~  
The voices have stopped outside.  
But I hear something from higher up, around her mouth.  
I see... Feet?  
Then legs  
Then a torso  
Then...  
"Sam?"  
He looks shocked.  
"You're alive?"  
God, his beautiful voice  
"Um. Yeah. Why are you here?"  
He looks shocked. I see him try to hide his forearm.  
"Wait. Is that...?"  
"Um. Yeah, it is"  
The quote on my arm glows.  
"Huh."  
"Yeah."  
I lean closer. He does too.  
~Sam~  
She's leaning closer. I am too  
~Jo~  
We kiss. It's amazing. I can't believe it might be the last thing we ever do.  
~Sam~  
It's tragic, isn't it? We're both going to die soon, but we're here, fulfilling our life goal.  
~Jo~  
I love him. I love Samuel Hughes.  
~Sam~  
I love her. I love Joanna Branson.

The stomach acid takes only hours to digest the two, but they spend those hours doing everything soulmates do, much to the distain of Forest. They even try a mock wedding ceremony.  
It's beautiful, isn't it?


End file.
